


Moon Dancer

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: She is the one and only





	Moon Dancer

She shines silver  
in the moonlight  
Come she calls  
and Come I answer  
For she is the one and only  
Silver bright moon dancer  
  
See her shimmer  
See her sparkle  
See her spread  
her wings to fly  
to the moon, her arms are open  
welcoming her to the sky  
  
There she is  
my one and only  
Shining like a  
Firefly  
Come she calls  
and Come I answer  
Even till the day I die  
  
Circling slowly  
in the twilight  
Bringing closure  
to the dance  
Sun and Moon shall soon be parted  
Ending twilight’s brief romance.


End file.
